nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yazuka rescues a cat.
''The Hyuga Boy who saves the Cat.'' - It was early afternoon for Yazuka as he was in the Hyuga Clan's household but many members of the Hyuga Clan were still asleep including his brother. As he was awake, he was wearing his hyuga clan hoodie, black shinobi pants and equipped with his small ninja pouch which has 50 pieces of ninja accesories such as kunais and etc. A few minutes later, Yazuka will then be outside of his home as he was making his way too the ramen shop to eat. On his way there, he was thinking about the two other nins he worked with at the collecting Ingredients mission. He never got to know them properly as he does not even know none of their names. It was odd but then Yazuka dint seem to care anymore. Eventually, he would know who they are. As Yazuka was in the ramen shop, eating the original ramen with fish, A Amegakurian Shinobi (npc) came and approached to him. The shinobi explained to him how he was given the mission of rescuing a cat as elderly woman lost her precious cat which she has kept for years. It made Yazuka feel quite empathetic and with that, The 14 year old Genin accepted the mission. Having being finished with his ramen, Yazuka made his way to the village Gates to meet the elderly woman. Seeing the elderly woman, she started confronting him about how her cat ran off because a dog was chasing the cat. As the elderly women finished speaking, Yazuka replied.- " Do not worry, aS a shinobi of Amegakure, I shall find the Cat for you!"- which he said not much enthuiasm but managed to put a encouraging smile. A hour later, Yazuka entered the park of Amegakure which was known for many pets to be there for leisure time. - " Alright.. the cat is black and white, with distinctive green eyes."- He mumbled to himself as he was reading the list he was given by the elderly woman for features. As Yazuka was walking, he was looking literally everywhere. However, Yazuka then heard a 'meow' noise which sounded more of like a cry. He listened intensly and heard the 'meow' noise coming louder as he was going to the bushes. As he reached to the bushes, Yazuka found a black and white cat with green distinctive eyes. -" Aha! There you are. It's okay, I am here now."- Yazuka then brushed the fur of the cat softly to comfort him and show the cat that there was nothing afraid. However, happiness only lasted for a while. As Yazuka must have been walking, the same dog which scared off the cat came once again to the park to scare the cat once more. As the Cat became agitated, it would claw Yazuka's hands to release him and run off.- " Ow.. dammed.."- He would say as there were red marks but Yazuka cared less as he would get bandages anyway. What was now worrying him is where the cat was. As Yazuka was looking everywhere, he couldnt seem to find the Cat. But Yazuka had one solution. The Byakugan. He immediately activated the Byakugan which the corner against his eyes would tense and the world around him will go etheral. As the Byakugan allowed him to see in great distance, Yazuka would see the cat now stuck on a tree and about to fall. - " W.. How.. GRAAH!"- He shouted and with that he started running with all he has got, pushing past people. As Yazuka arrived, the cat was now falling to its death. However, Yazuka pounced and with a THUD.. he fell too the floor but had the cat locked in his arms. -" You scared me.. dont run off like that. Now, lets get you home."- He said as he brushed off the dirt from his hoodie. As he exited from the main entrance, Yazuka lets out a smile that he saved a cat as it was part of a shinobi to save life. Now he could return the Cat, Turn in the mission and get some bandages for his hands.- End Results: Yazuka managed to save the cat but received minor injuries from the Cat.